Will you stand by my side?
by Ambygs123
Summary: Once-ler asked Norma to the valley to ask her a question. What is her answer?


_Based on the song "All I want is you" by Barry Louis Polisar. It came from a fanmix someone made on tumblr. Hope you all enjoy~_

_Once-ler created by Dr. Seuss, song by Barry Louis Polisar._

Evening was falling over the valley as Norma entered. Once-ler had called and asked her over, not saying what they were doing or anything. As always she was excited to see her boyfriend, but was wondering why he called her over so late. Normally they spent the day together and that led into staying the night, not her showing up randomly as night approached. She got closer to his home she heard the sound of him tuning his guitar, but also him talking to someone. She stopped so she could hear him better.

"Mustache I don't think I can… I'm so nervous! What if something goes wrong?"

He paused, like he was listening to someone, randomly picking to find the notes.

"Are you sure, I mean really sure? I'm glad you like her, but does she love me enough to not reject this?" He paused again, and then his voice was full of confidence.

"I know that! I can do this! Wish me luck Mustache!" Now Norma heard him getting closer, so she walked forward again.

"Norma! You're here! Sit down, I have something for you!" Once-ler was full on confidence, and Norma wondered what the conversation before was all about. She listened to him through and sat down on the grass, her skirt lying out around her. He stood in front of her, guitar waiting to be played.

"Ok Oncie, what do you have?" a smile on her face as she asked.

"Well, I wrote you a song, and I didn't want to wait to sing it to you, so here you are and here I am and I'm going to start now ok?" Once-ler was speaking quickly now, like he was trying to keep his nerves calm. Norma nodded her head, and Once-ler started.

Once-ler began with just his voice, not having the guitar playing with the first verse, instead having only his tenor voice singing the words he had written just for her.

"_If I was a flower growing wild and free_

_All I want is you to be my sweet honey bee_

_And if I was a tree growing tall and green_

_All I want is you to shade me and be my leaves."_

The guitar came in now, simple strumming for this simple song. He continued the tune, looking at her as he sang.

"_If I was a flower growing wild and free_

_All I want is you to be my sweet honey bee_

_And if I was a tree growing tall and green_

_All I want is you to shade me and be my leaves."_

He looked down at the guitar now, as if he had forgotten the notes, but they were the same as before.

"_All I want is you, will you be my bride__  
__Take me by the hand and stand by my side__  
__All I want is you, will you stay with me?__  
__Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea."_

His face was blushing at this part, and Norma now understood why he had looked down. He wanted to keep playing but looking at her would have messed him up. After finishing that verse he went back to looking at her, and as he relaxed he started to move to the music, his foot tapping to the beat.

"_If you were a river in the mountains tall, __  
__The rumble of your water would be my call.__  
__If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow__  
__Just as long as you were with me, when the cold winds blow."_

He was getting into the song now, his hips moving back and forth as he sang. Norma was swaying side to side as he sang, eyes focused on the lanky man.

"_All I want is you, will you be my bride__  
__Take me by the hand and stand by my side__  
__All I want is you, will you stay with me?__  
__Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea."_

He didn't falter his gaze this time, showing he was comfortable with the words, singing them to her and only her.

"_If you were a wink, I'd be a nod__  
__If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.__  
__If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug__  
__And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug"_

Norma knew what the next set was going to be and focused on her man. He was starting to look nervous again, but he kept singing.

"_All I want is you, will you be my bride__  
__Take me by the hand and stand by my side__  
__All I want is you, will you stay with me?__  
__Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea."_

He was starting to look even more nervous now, but he continued to sing.

"_If you were the wood, I'd be the fire._

_If you were the love, I'd be the desire._

_If you were a castle, I'd be your moat, _

_And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float."_

He stopped playing now and laid his guitar on the ground. He moved closer to Norma, who stood up to meet him. He let her stand, but then he dropped down to one knee, and Norma knew what was going on. She pulled her hands to her face, not really believing what was going on. Once-ler pulled a small box out of his pocket and looked up to her, and finished the song

"_All I want is you, will you be my bride_

_Take me by the hand and stand by my side._

_All I want is you, will you stay with me?_

_Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea."_

He took a deep breath, still focusing on her. "Norma, I know that I haven't known you for very long, but…well I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. I want you with me. So will you? Will you be my bride? Will you marry me?" He revealed the ring now, a simple band of gold with a small blue stone in it, the color of the valley sky on a clear sunny day.

Tears started to form as Norma looked at this man, soon to be _**her man**_. "Yes, yes, yes! I will!" She fell onto him now, pulling him into a kiss as he tried to place the ring on her finger. Soon they were laying on their backs, arms around each other as Norma held her hand up, the last light of the day catching on the stone. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's presents and knowing they would be spending the rest of their lives together.


End file.
